My Roommates
by Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Berkisah tentang Fang yang pindah ke sekolah asrama, bertemu teman sekamar yang benar-benar membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna./Sekolah baru, kelas baru, teman klub yang baru/Warning : AU!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Pemuda itu meletakkan tas kopernya di tanah, agar tangannya bisa meraih sesuatu dari saku. Dikeluarkannya sehelai kertas. Pemuda itu pun menatap pada kertas tersebut, lalu menatap ke depan secara bergantian, mengamati objek yang mirip seperti yang terdapat pada kertas yang dipegangnya.

Sebuah bangunan besar dan terkesan modern terbangun kokoh di depannya. Sebuah gerbang yang cukup besar tak benar-benar menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan bangunan tersebut, lantaran ia masih bisa melihat ke dalam.

Seperti dugaannya. Gelar sebagai salah satu sekolah terbaik di negaranya bukanlah main-main. Perhatian pemuda itu tertuju pada sebuah tugu bundar berdiameter 3 meter, yang ia ketahui merupakan lambang dari sekolah itu. Di bawah tugu itu terdapat tulisan bercetak merah yang jelas.

 **Sekolah Tinggi Pulau Rintis.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **BoboyBoy © Animonsta**

 **My Roommates © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Friendship & Romance (maybe)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning(s) : AU, BoboiBoy Elementals Sibling, Highschool Life, sho-ai (maybe), OOC, typos**

 **.**

 **Berkisah tentang Fang yang pindah ke sekolah asrama, bertemu teman sekamar yang benar-benar memuat hidupnya lebih berwarna./Fang : berwarna ndasmu!**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : First Day**

Fang tak pernah menduga bahwa ia akan dipindahkan ke sekolah dengan level setinggi itu. ia tahu, dirinya memanglah cerdas, utamanya di bidang perhitungan. Namun sekolah yang masuk 300 besar dunia itu tak pernah ada di angan-angannya. Padahal, ia hanya turut saja atas saran gurunya, mengirim permintaan pindah pada sekolah tersebut. Dan entah doa apa yang dilancarkannya saat Imlek lalu, Fang diterima.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin pindah sekolah. Fang menyukai sekolah lamanya. Dia menjadi siswa paling populer di sana. Yah, siapa yang tak kenal si ketua klub basket yang cerdas, tinggi, ganteng pula. Meskipun ia tak banyak bergaul (malah terkesan _introvert_ ) para gadis tak segan-segan menjadikan dirinya sebagai sosok pujaan hati mereka.

Dan Fang harus membuang usahanya selama setahun lebih tahun itu.

Takdir memang tak ada yang tahu. Ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis, tewas di tempat. Ia kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi pelindungnya, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa ayahnya pun telah pergi terlebih dahulu saat ia masih menginjak kelas lima sekolah dasar.

Fang kehilangan segalanya. Orang tua, rumah, kekayaan yang sempat dinikmatinya selama 17 tahun dalam hidupnya. Keluarga dari pihak ibunya mengambil kesempatan. Mengambil hak dari pemuda yang masih kalut dalam duka mendalam. Sungguh ironi, bukan?

Fang tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia tak butuh uang. Ia hanya ingin ibunya hidup kembali, meski itu adalah keinginan yang paling mustahil. Ambillah uang itu sebanyak yang kalian mau. Lagipula rumah besar itu hanya akan mengingatkan si pemuda kenangan bersama wanita yang telah membesarkannya sendirian.

Untungnya para serakah itu masih tahu rasa manusiawi meski hanya secuil. Mereka masih menanggung biaya hidup si Yatim Piatu. Memberinya uang, untuk kebutuhan hidup dan sekolah.

Sayangnya semuanya masih tak cukup untuk pemuda yang masih butuh perlindungan dan pengawasan itu. Karena itulah, kepala sekolah yang bijaksana itu pun memutuskan untuk melepas siswa kebanggannya, menyarankan si peraih prestasi gemilang itu untuk sekolah asrama.

Dan atas cerita singkat itulah, membawa Fang ke tempat ini.

Pemuda itu menatap seorang pria paruh baya di depannya yang kini tengah memeriksa berkas perihal kepindahannya. Sebenarnya semuanya sudah diurus oleh sekolah, sebelum ia benar-benar dipindahkan di kota ini. Wawancara ini hanya sekedar formalitas saja.

"Nilaimu sangat bagus. Kurasa kau bisa cepat beradaptasi di sekolah ini," si pria kepala empat itu berucap sambil mengelus-elus janggutnya.

Fang hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan sopan, disertai dengan senyuman tipis.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa mulai bersekolah besok. Pastikan kau bersosialisasi dengan baik,"

"Terima kasih,"

Sang kepala sekolah lalu memberi isyarat pada seorang pekerjanya untuk mengantarkan murid pindahan itu ke tempat barunya. Fang hanya mengikuti wanita muda itu dalam diam, sambil menjenjeng kopernya yang tak terlalu besar.

Di perjalanan, si wanita (yang Fang duga merupakan tata usaha) menjelaskan mengenai aturan, jadwal, dan prosedur yang ada. Fang hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali bertanya hal yang kurang dipahaminya.

Ia akan tinggal di kamar 202, lantai 3, gedung B. Dalam satu kamar dihuni empat orang. Kebetulan kamarnya nanti ini sudah ada penghuninya tiga orang. Fang bertanya, kenapa bisa kamar itu tetap bertahan menampung tiga orang selama lebih setahun ini. Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu. Katanya beberapa siswa sempat tinggal di sana, namun kurang dari sebulan mereka minta dipindahkan. Kebanyakan alasan sih katanya seolah merasa sendirian di kamar itu, dan Fang sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Katanya mereka tidak tahan dengan teman sekamar mereka,"

Fang memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Ia akan mengeceknya sendiri nanti.

Saat itu sudah sore. Para siswa sudah beberapa yang kembali ke asrama, ada beberapa pula yang ikut kelas tambahan maupun kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Ia bisa merasakan orang-orang yang ia lewati memandangnya dengan rasa penasaran, dan Fang tidak menghiraukannya. Ia hanya ingin segera pergi ke kamarnya, mengistirahatkan diri.

Perjalanan panjang itu pun akhirnya berakhir juga. Kini mereka sampai di depan kamar calon hunian si pemuda keturunan China.

Si pengantar pun mohon pamit, dan dibalas dengan anggukan dan ucapan terima kasih dari sang murid baru.

Fang baru saja hendak mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk—

 _Ceklek._

—pintu itu sudah terbuka duluan.

Fang masih cengo dengan tangan terangkat. Matanya menangkap sosok pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya, juga ikut diam membatu, memasang pose hendak berlari keluar.

Lama mereka terdiam, sampai pemuda itu mengembangkan senyum. "Kau anak baru itu ya?" tanyanya ceria lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Fang melakukan hal yang sama, sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ehm… Iya," jawabnya sekenanya, masih merasa canggung.

"Heee… Kau jauh lebih baik dari yang kupikirkan! Kupikir kau cowok cupu yang pindah sekolah karena tidak tahan dikerjai di sekolah lamamu,"

Fang megerutkan alisnya tidak senang. Pemuda yang tengah mengenakan kaos kuning di depannya ini sepertinya kebanyakan baca komik. Ia hanya mendengus. "Maaf saja kalau aku tidak sesuai harapanmu," ujarnya sinis.

Pemuda itu tertawa canggung. "Ehehehee… maaf," ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke depan. "Aku BoboiBoy. Kau siapa?"

Fang memutar bola matanya. Namun pada akhirnya ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Fang," jawabnya singkat, masih kesal karena dikira anak cupu.

Pemuda yang mengaku bernama BoboiBoy itu hanya tersenyum. "Fang yah? Kalau begitu salam kenal,"

Fang hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu mencoba untuk mencari celah, lantaran BoboiBoy yang sedari tadi menyumbat pintu yang tak bisa dilalui oleh dua orang itu. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku masuk. Aku lelah melalui perjalanan yang panjang, tahu," Fang memang tidak pernah berniat untuk bersikap baik, utamanya terhadap orang asing yang menyebalkan ini.

BoboiBoy kembali tertawa canggung. "Kau ini sinis sekali yah," ia berkomentar. "Ya sudah. Aku juga mau keluar kok. Dah," memberi tepukan singat di bahu si pemuda mandarin, ia pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Fang hanya mendecih. Ia tak menyangka bahwa orang itu akan menjadi teman sekamarnya selama dua tahun ke depan. Ia hanya berharap, dua orang yang lain akan sedikit lebih baik dari anak tadi.

Menelan gerutuannya, Fang pun menyeret kopernya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Dugaan Fang kembali tepat. Ruangan itu seperti asrama-asrama pada umumnya, hanya sedikit lebih besar dan fasilitasnya lebih lengkap. Terdapat dua ranjang bertingkat, empat lemari, empat pasang meja belajar lengkap dengan kursinya, AC, dan beberapa gantungan pakaian. Fang menangkap sebuah korden, yang ia duga menghubungkan kamar itu ke tempat lain seperti dapur atau kamar mandi. Terdapat pula teras yang tak terlalu besar, dan di sana tergantunglah pakaian-pakaian yang telah dicuci, siap untuk diangkat. Tempat ini bisa dibilang cukup rapi, untuk ukuran kamar yang dihuni oleh tiga orang laki-laki.

' _Mana yang lain…?_ ' batin Fang menyadari tempat itu sepi, tidak dihuni seorangpun. Sepertinya BoboiBoy tadi adalah orang terakhir sebelum ia keluar entah untuk urusan apa.

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu. Tatapannya tertuju pada ranjang yang berada di tingkat atas, yang nampak belum terlapisi sepray. Sepertinya itu ranjang miliknya. Ia lalu menuju pada lemari yang masih bersih, tak ada tempelan sticker ataupun catatan-catatan kecil seperti tiga lemari lainnya. Saat Fang memasukkan kunci, lemari itu pun terbuka. Yah, ini benar lemari miliknya.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, ia pun mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kopernya, menyusunnya dengan rapih dalam lemari. Ia tak membawa banyak. Hanya beberapa setel pakaian, buku-buku, peralatan sekolah dan benda lainnya. Sisanya ia diberitahu diisediakan oleh pihak sekolah seperti peralatan makan, masak, dan sebagainya. Ngomong-ngomong soal seragam dan buku sekolahnya akan ia ambil malam nanti di ruang tata usaha.

Setelah semuanya beres ia lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di ranjang yang ada di bawah miliknya, membiarkan rasa lelah menguasai pikirannya, hingga rasa kantuk pun mulai menggerogoti mata beriris coklat itu.

Fang menguap sedikit, sebelum tanpa sadar ia merebahkan tubuh kurusnya pada ranjang yang ia duduki, membiarkan kedua kakinya tergantung di bawah.

 _Blam!_

Sebuah suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar mengejutkan Fang, membuatnya langsung terbangun begitu saja sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap ke alam mimpi secara penuh. Ia harus bersyukur jarak antara ranjang tingkat satu dan tingkat atas cukup jauh, membuat kepalanya tak sampai terbentur.

Dengan sigap ia menoleh ke sumber suara, hanya berharap ranjang yang ia tempat ini bukan milik orang menyebalkan yang bahkan tak tahu cara membuka pintu dengan baik itu.

Alisnya mengerut.

"BoboiBoy…?" gumamnya. Perasaan anak itu baru saja keluar beberapa menit, dan sekarang kembali lagi?

Seharusya Fang tidak perlu seheran itu, namun melihat pemuda itu bersimbah keringat, dan nampak begitu kelelahan tentu saja membuatnya berpikir. Darimana BoboiBoy sampai bisa terlihat seperti habis keliling lapangan sebanyak 10 kliling dengan kecepatan 40 km/jam itu?

Dan yang lebih mengherankan, kaos kuning biasa yang tadi dikenakan BoboiBoy kini bertukar menjadi seragam olahraga yang terlihat seperti seragam basket.

"Kau anak baru itu ya…?" pertanyaan BoboiBoy memecah keheningan antara mereka berdua.

Fang sedikit tersentak, sebelum kerutan di alisnya menjadi semakin dalam. Namun ia hanya menghela nafas, tetap menjaga imej _coo_ lnya. "Udah tau nanya," jawabnya ketus.

Berbanding terbalik dari dugaannya, BoboiBoy akan kembali mememasang senyuman cerahnya, pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh, lalu melepas sepatunya, melemparnya secara asal di rak sepatu. Lemparanya tak cukup sempurna, membuat satu sepatu yang lain malah terjatuh di lantai.

BoboiBoy main masuk saja, dan membuka pakaiannya begitu saja.

Fang membatu seketika.

Bukan, bukan berarti ia malu melihat tubuh sesama jenisnya begitu. Ia hanya…

Wajahnya makin memerah.

Oke, dia malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh laki-laki secara langsung. Di sekolah lamanya (juga saat SD maupun SMP) Fang tak pernah setuju untuk ganti baju bersama teman-temannya. Bukan apanya, ia hanya tidak terima tubuhnya dilihat oleh orang lain. Hanya itu. Bahkan, saat ia sudah genap 4 tahun, Fang menolak untuk dimandikan oleh sang ibu.

Entah sejak kapan sifat menyebalkan ini muncul, jelasnya hal ini merepotkan. Setidaknya ia bersyukur, karena di ruang olahraga sekolah lamanya, ruang gantinya pun dipakai bergantian. Sehingga makin lama Fang makin tidak terbiasa dengan kegiatan lazim itu.

Kembali ke cerita, BoboiBoy hanya mengabaikan Fang yang masih diam seperti melihat alien hijau yang datang ke bumi. Memutar bola matanya, ia pun mengambil handuk, masuk ke ruagan lain yang dipisahkan oleh korden itu.

Fang mengerjap-kerjapkan mata.

Apa-apaan pemuda itu!?

Ia segera menggeleng cepat. Terus kenapa wajahnya pake acara panas segala? BoboiBoy pasti berpikir bahwa ia ini memiliki 'kelainan'.

Mengabaikan hal itu, Fang kembali memikirkan sifat BoboiBoy yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat itu. Darimana dia selama sepuluh menit sehingga moodnya sampai turun drastis begitu? Mungkinkah tadi BoboiBoy diajak keluar oleh kekasihnya, diputuskan secara sepihak, dan pemuda itu langsung berlari kembali ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan potensi batas staminanya?

Lantas kenapa bajunya berganti? Mungkinkah hadiah terakhir dari sang pacar sebagai permintaan maaf? Fang mulai berasumsi yang tidak-tidak.

' _Kupikirkanpun ga ada untungnya juga,_ ' Fang akhirnya mendengus. Ia pun membuka lemari miliknya, mengambil handuk. Ia akan mandi saat BoboiBoy keluar.

Rasa kantuknya sudah menguap entah kemana.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

Suara jam mendominasi kamar yang dikuasai oleh keheningan itu. Fang yang kini duduk di meja belajar melirik melalui sudut matanya, BoboiBoy yang tengah membaca komik sambil berbaring diranjangnya sendiri, yang—sama seperti miliknya—berada di tingkat dua.

Ia pun kembali menfokuskan diri pada buku pelajarannya sendiri. Yah, duka atas kehilangan sang ibu memaksanya untuk tidak bersekolah selama beberapa minggu. Ke sekolah pun Fang sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Jadi ia benar-benar sudah ketinggalan pelajaran. Mau tidak mau ia harus belajar sendiri agar bisa bersaing dengan siswa-siswa di sekolah bergengsi ini.

Fang melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Makan malam selalu diantarkan setiap pukul tujuh tepat. Fang cukup bersyukur makannya ditanggung begitu. Ia jadi tidak perlu repot-repot mengurusinya. Lagipula ia tak begitu pandai memasak. Rupanya saran untuk bersekolah di sini memang pilihan yang tepat.

Pergerakan BoboiBoy kembali menarik perhatian Fang. Ia pun menoleh, mendapati pemuda itu turun dari ranjangnya dengan melompat begitu saja. Ia lalu mengambil topi yang digantung, dan memakainya dengan normal.

"Aku mau ke mini market. Mau titip sesuatu?" ia bertanya.

Fang nampak berpikir. Sebenarnya ia agak terkejut BoboiBoy mau mengajaknya bicara begitu, setelah sikap ketusnya tadi. Akhirnya ia melambai-lambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah, lalu kembali pada kegiatannya semula. "Tidak, terima kasih,"

Ia terlalu malas untuk melihat reaksi BoboiBoy, hingga suara pintu yang dibuka lalu ditutup dengan keras itu pun kembali memulai keheningan di ruangan itu.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat seperempat. BoboiBoy ternyata keluar lebih lama dari yang dipikirkannya. Tadi saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini, Fang sempat melihat minimarket yang dimaksud berada dalam sekolah. Memang agak jauh sih, tapi tidak sampai selama ini juga. Kecuali jika pemuda itu memiliki beberapa hal yang harus dikerjakan, itu lain ceritanya.

Fang mencoba untuk tidak peduli, kembali membersihkan tempat makanan yang sudah kosong itu. Ngomong-ngomong, ia belum melihat dua teman sekamarnya selain BoboiBoy hari ini. Apakah mereka sesibuk itu sampai-sampai pulang malam begitu?

Ia tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka tengah cuti, mengingat keranjang pakaian yang tergeletak di depan kamar mandi itu hampir penuh, dan Fang tidak yakin hanya BoboiBoy saja pemilik pakaian itu. Yah, meski ia melihat baju basket BoboiBoy berada di tumpukan paling atas.

Fang enggan mencampuradukkan pakaian kotornya dan milik teman-teman sekamarnya ini. Ia sendiri juga heran kenapa mereka melakukannya. Begini-begini Fang cukup disiplin dalam hal kebersihan. Jadi dia hanya menaruh pakaian kotornya di kantung plastik, untuk dicuci sendiri besok.

Fang pun meletakkan tempat makanannya di rak piring yang ada di samping westafel. Ia lalu menyibak korden, keluar dari sana dan mengeringkan tangannya dengan tisu.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara pintu yang diketuk membuat Fang menoleh. Mungkinkah itu teman sekamarnya yang lain? Mengingat bagaimana BoboiBoy tadi main banting saja. Tidak mungkin 'kan, BoboiBoy mau-maunya merepotkan diri hanya untuk mengetuk pintu.

Meski tak ada sahutan, pintu itu pun terbuka.

Dan alis Fang harus mengerut untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"BoboiBoy?" ia menggumamkan nama yang sudah tak asing lagi hari ini.

Kesambet apa anak itu sampai tobat begitu? Mungkinkah di perjalanan tadi dia bertemu kembali mantannya yang minta rujuk, sehingga ia malah jadi tahu sopan santun begitu?

BoboiBoy menatapnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sampai ia pun menutup pintu, membuka sepatu dan meletakkannya dengan rapih di atas rak. Tak lupa dengan sepatu olahraga lainnya yang tadi sempat terjatuh bagian sebelah kiri, yang tadi sore ia lemparkan begitu saja.

"Kau anak baru itu ya…?"

Pertanyaan yang tiga kali dilontarkan padanya, oleh orang yang sama.

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar niat mempermainkannya.

BoboiBoy lalu masuk ke dalam, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Fang agak heran. Seingatnya tadi BoboiBoy tidak membawa tas sekolah saat keluar. Mungkinkah tas itu pemberian dari pacarnya untuk kembalinya hubungan mereka…?

Baiklah, lupakan asumsi mengenai pacar itu.

Dan Fang makin heran, saat menyadari jaket merah yang tadi dikenakan oleh teman sekamarnya ini kini telah berganti menjadi pakaian sekolah.

"Kapan sampainya?" pertanyaan BoboiBoy membuat Fang tersadar dari lamunannya. Pemuda itu lalu mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi belajar, menatap Fang dengan antusias.

Fang masih tidak mengerti. Pemuda di depannya inilah yang 'menyambut'nya pertama kali. Sekarang malah bertanya seperti itu? Pakai santet macam apa sang pacar sehingga kekasihnya jadi seaneh ini?

Lupakan pacar.

Fang masih bingung harus menjawab apa.

Pandangan BoboiBoy lalu teralih pada kotak makan yang tergeletak di atas meja. "Eh, makanannya sudah sampai rupanya," ujarnya senang, lalu berjalan ke sana. Ia memeriksa kotak yang sudah berjumlah tiga itu.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanyanya lagi, seolah melupakan pertanyaan pertamanya.

Fang hanya mengangguk.

"Hmm… mereka berdua kemana yah?" BoboiBoy bergumam tidak jelas. Ia lalu kembali menoleh pada teman sekamarnya. "Kau sudah melihat dua yang lain, err… siapa namamu?"

Fang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu mengangkat bahu. Ia sudah lelah dibuat terheran-heran hari ini, membuatnya memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi. Terserah pertanyaan 'kau-anak-baru-itu-ya' itu mau dilontarkan padanya berapa kali selama masa sekolahnya, ia sudah tidak mau ambil pusing.

Ia pun mengambil tempat duduk di ranjang yang tadi sempat menjadi tempat istirahatnya, menatap BoboiBoy dengan malas. "Fang,"

"Fang, senang bertemu denganmu. Aku BoboiBoy," pemuda itu berujar dengan senyum ramahnya, lalu menjulurkan tangannya. Persis seperti yang dia lakukan sore tadi. Kebetulan jaraknya dengan pemuda di depannya tidak terlalu jauh.

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tidak membalas uluran tangan itu.

BoboiBoy menarik tangannya dengan canggung. "Ohya, kau sudah bertemu dengan yang lain?" BoboiBoy mengulagi pertanyaannya yang tadi tak sempat ia selesaikan.

"Belum, baru kau," Fang menjawab sekenanya. Ia benar-benar kesal. Hampir sejak di kamar ini ia bersama BoboiBoy, dan pemuda itu masih bertanya.

Fang kembali mendengar BoboiBoy bergumam sendirian, dan ia mencoba untuk tak peduli. Ia pun berjalan menuju meja belajarnya sendiri, memutuskan untuk kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal. Setidaknya ia lebih memilih untuk berpikir keras dalam hal pelajaran, dibanding dengan hal-hal aneh yang menimpanya hari ini.

"Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu yah Fang,"

' _Mau mandi sampai berapa kali anak itu,_ ' Fang tidak menyahut.

Dan BoboiBoy pun menghilag dibalik korden.

"Kalau butuh apa-apa bilang saja,"

BoboiBoy masih sempat berujuar sebelum ia menyalakan kran air.

Fang membentak mejanya dengar keras, namun tak menimbulkan suara yang demikian. Kesabarannya sudah mencapai batasnya. Mau sampai kapan BoboiBoy mempermainkannya seperti ini. Ia tahu ia tidak boleh berprasangka buruk begitu, tapi anak itu benar-benar aneh!

Mungkinkah BoboiBoy mengidap _Anterograde Amnesia_ , membuatnya sama sekali tak bisa mengingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya? Fang kembali menyusun asumsi yang lebih gila lagi.

Bagaimana mungkin pengidap amnesia bisa bersekolah di sini?

Habis itu kenapa?

Fang mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan pada dasarnya.

 _Ceklek!_

Pintu terdengar terbuka begitu saja membuat Fang menoleh ke belakang.

Mata karamelnya membelalak sempurna.

"Wah, mereka belum pulang yah?" sesosok teman sekamarnya yang lain pun masuk dengan setengah berlari, setelah ia menutup pintu dan melemparkan sepatunya sembarangan, bahkan tak menyentuh rak sepatu sedikit pun.

Fang refleks menoleh kembali ke arah korden, dan ia masih bisa mendengar suara air yang mengalir dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kalau BoboiBoy mandi di dalam… kenapa ada BoboiBoy lain yang kini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya dengan asal di atas ranjang tingkat satu yang lainnya.

Dan Fang menyadari, 'BoboiBoy yang ini' adalah BoboiBoy yang pertama kali ditemuinya sore tadi. Mengenakan kaos kuning, dengan topi biru yang dimiringkan ke samping.

Ia masih tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya, hingga sebuah suara lain nyaris membuat jantungnya copot.

 _BLAM!_

Pintu dibanting dengan kasar.

Dan rahang Fang terjatuh begitu saja, membuatnya melongo seperti orang bodoh. Ia masih bisa menganggap BoboiBoy yang tadi hanyalah sebuah ilusi, atau yang sedang mandi adalah hantu. Tapi kini tidak lagi. Kemunculan BoboiBoy yang lain membuatnya nyaris kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Ia juga mengenali BoboiBoy yang ini. Pemuda dengan topi merah yang menghadap ke depan, mengenakan jaket merah. Pemuda itu menenteng kantong plastik, yang sepertinya berisi barang belanjaannya dari minimarket.

"Eh, kak Hali sudah pulang?" BoboiBoy bertopi miring bertanya, meski pertanyaan itu tak membutuhkan jawaban karena sosok yang ditanyakannya sudah jelas-jelas ada di depan.

Yang ditanya pun hanya mengangkat bahu, menutup pintu (sekasar ia membukanya), melemparkan sepatunya asal. Seolah déjà vu, satu sepatu mendarat di rak, dan satunya terjatuh di lantai.

"Aku dari minimarket tadi, juga ada urusan sedikit," jawabnya singkat.

Ia lalu memberi kantung plastik lain pada Fang, dan pemuda itu hanya menerimanya dengan wajah kosong, seperti orang yang terkena hipnotis. Sepertinya si anak baru belum bisa mencerna semuanya.

"Itu seragam dan peralatan lainnya. Tadi pak guru menitipkannya padaku," BoboiBoy 'merah' berucap sebelum ditanya.

"Wah, kak Hali beli apa?" BoboiBoy 'biru' langsung saja merampas kantong plastik yang ditenteng pemuda bermata tajam itu, dan secepat kilat langsung mengeluarkan isinya. Makanan ringan dan sebuah majalah.

"Hoi! Siapa yang memberimu!" si korban pencurian langsung mencoba merebut haknya kembali, membuat mereka berdua terlibat dalam pergulatan di atas ranjang yang tak terlalu besar itu.

Sepenuhnya mengabaikan Fang.

 _Krieeett…_

Dan korden pun tersibak, menampakkan BoboiBoy lain nampak begitu segar, mengenakan mantel mandi berwarna biru lembut.

"Heh, kalian sudah pulang?"

Seolah kehilangan kesadarannya, Fang langsung naik ke ranjangnya, menarik selimut, dan menutupi tubuhnya secara keseluruhan.

Ketiga pemuda berwajah sama itu terdiam, menatapnya bingung.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

* * *

Fic ini berkisah tentang Fang yang pindah ke sekolah asrama, bertemu teman sekamar yang benar-benar memuat hidupnya lebih berwarna.

Fang : berwarna ndasmu!

BoboiBoy : Sampai jumpa chapter depan~

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N :**

Entah kesambet apa saya malah bikin fic AU seperti ini! XD Saya merasa tertantang untuk membuat fic BoboiBoy elementals sibling :3

Masih mikir untuk menjadikan fic ini harem ato doublepairing. Saya juga masih pertimbangin untuk rated. Bisa jadi dinaikkan atau diturunin sewaktu-waktu, (tergantung mood) Tapi kita ambil T aja lah untuk aman :3 Silahkan memberikan pendapat jika berkenan XD

Okelah. Segitu aja dulu. Sebenarnya saya masih bingung fic ini mau dibawa ke mana. Mau jadi romance atau sekedar friendship aja… Juga 'tujuan'nya masih ga jelas. Mungkin bakal jadi kumpulan drabble aja. Tapi saya masih mikir soal konflik! Bingung lah pokoknya! XD Mohon pendapat readers sekalian. Kalo ada ide silahkan tuangkan melalui kotak review~

Yosh! Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangan yang ada! Sekarang, bolehkan saya meminta review anda sekalian? Silahkan memberi saran, kritik, maupun pendapat mengenai fic ini~~

Akhir kata, review please~

* * *

 _*Anterograde Amnesia_ : hilangnya kemampuan ingatan jangka pendek yang bersifat permanen.


	2. Chapter 2

**BoboyBoy © Animonsta**

 **My Roommates © Penjual Senjata Haram Pa Gogo**

 **Genre : Friendship & Romance (maybe)**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning(s) : AU, BoboiBoy Elementals Sibling, Highschool Life, sho-ai (maybe), OOC, typos**

 **.**

 **Berkisah tentang Fang yang pindah ke sekolah asrama, bertemu teman sekamar yang benar-benar memuat hidupnya lebih berwarna./Fang : berwarna ndasmu!**

 **.**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter** **2 : Hidup Baru**

"Maaf, aku gak tau kalo kau belum kenal kita semua. Kupikir kau belum ketemu mereka sebelumnya…" pemuda beriris kuning keemasan itu berujar sambil cesngesan. "Maaf sudah bikin kau kebingungan, Fang,"

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tiga teman sekamarnya merupakan saudara, kembar pula. Ia merasa seperti dipermainkan. Apalagi kakak dari pemuda di sampingnya menertawainya hingga terbahak-bahak, dan satunya lagi memberi senyuman sinis, disertai kata-kata yang tak kalah sinisnya. Fang yang memiliki sikap egois pun tak terima, sehingga menghasilkan pertengkaran hebat semalam.

Fang tak bisa mengingat bagaimana panasnya wajahnya saat itu. Untungnya satu dari mereka masih tergolong normal.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

"F─Fang… Faaangg…" Fang merasakan bahunya diguncangkan dari luar dengan pelan. Ia hanya bisa meringis. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah sangat memerah, dan ia tak mau membuatnya makin bertambah dengan memunculkan diri.

Seketika potongan-potongan puzzle yang mengganggu pikirannya hari ini seolah tertarik oleh magnet, membuat semuanya menjadi semakin jelas. Otak cerdasnya bekerja keras untuk menyusun semuanya, hingga menjadi satu cerita yang masuk akal.

Betapa bodohnya ia, tidak menyadari keanehan itu, dan malah menyusun asumsi tidak masuk akal. Pacarlah, amnesialah… Rasanya ia mau menghilang dari dunia saja.

Fang menggertakkan gigi saat mendengar salah seorang BoboiBoy melepaskan tawa yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAA! Jadi selama ini kau mengira kami orang yang sama!? Pfftt… lugu sekali! Hahahahahahaaa!"

Fang menenggelamkan wajahnya makin dalam pada bantal, mencengkram selimutnya makin erat. Jika ia nekat bunuh diri saking malunya, ia bersumpah akan menghantui pemuda itu, yang Fang ketahui sebagai BoboiBoy bertopi miring.

"Shh, Kak Taufan! Kau tidak boleh begitu," BoboiBoy yang mencoba untuk membujuknya keluar angkat bicara, setengah membentak. Yang dibentak hanya berupaya sekuat tenaga menahan tawanya, membuat Fang makin jengkel saja.

Ia kembali merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"Fang, maafkan kami yah,"

Fang bergeming.

"Sudahlah Gempa. Memang salahnya kok, kelewat bodoh," Fang mengetahui komentar itu datang dari BoboiBoy bertopi merah-hitam yang menyebalkan itu.

Tak tahan, Fang langsung saja memunculkan diri dari selimutnya, menampakkan wajahnya yang kini sudah semerah tomat segar. Ia menatap marah pada pemain basket yang ada di bawah, mengabaikan BoboiBoy yang dipaggil Gempa, yang kini tengah berdiri di tangga, memunculkan badannya pada ranjang Fang.

Betapa bodohnya dia, tak menyadarinya! Bahkan warna mata mereka bertiga berbeda. BoboiBoy yang tadi dipanggil 'Kak Hali' memiliki mata semerah ruby. Tajam dan berkilat, seolah mendeklarasikan perang bagi siapapun yang berani macam-macam dengannya. BoboiBoy Taufan memiliki mata biru layaknya permata sapphire. Terlihat agak bulat dan menunjukkan binar yang menyejukkan. Dan yang terakhir… BoboiBoy Gempa…

Fang melirik ke arah pemuda itu. Emas.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada mata itu. Fang merasa seperti ditarik dalam kilauaannya, membuatnya sulit untuk mengalihkan pandangan. Namun ia segera berkedip.

Ia pun kembali mendelik marah pada Halilintar. "Beraninya kau!"

Gempa segera menahan bahunya. "Sudahlah Fang,"

Dan langsung ditepis dengan kasar. "Ini juga salahmu tau!" bentaknya emosi. Gempa terdiam. "Seandainya kau beritahu aku lebih awal!"

Suasana di kamar itu makin memanas, utamanya saat mata Halilintar memicing. "Hoi, siapa kau berani membentak adikku seperti itu?"

Fang tanpa aba-aba langsung melompat turun dari ranjang, berdiri menantang Halilintar yang agak lebih rendah darinya. Matanya menunjukkan amarah yang sama. "Kalian yang siapa mengerjai orang seperti itu, hah?"

"Siapa juga yang mengerjaimu!? Itu salahmu yang terlalu bodoh! Bagaimana ibumu mengajarimu sampai bisa sebodoh itu!?"

"Apa kau bilang!? Kalian saja yang tidak punya sopan santun! Bagaimana adiknya mau beres kalau kakaknya saja seperti ini?" balas Fang sengit. Ia tak bermaksud untuk berucap sejahat itu, hanya saja ia benci jika orang membawa-bawa ibunya. Tanpa ia inginkan matanya mulai memanas.

Halilintar yang terpancing emosi langsung saja mencengkram kerah baju pemuda berkacamata itu. Fang pun tidak terima, membalas cengkraman itu dengan perlakukan yang sama.

Mereka saling berpandang hingga ia merasa tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang, membuatnya terjatuh ke ranjang bersama dengan orang yang menariknya. Ia sempai melihat Halilintar mengalami hal yang sama, dimana tubuhnya ditarik oleh Taufan, namun tak sekeras yang dilakukan Gempa padanya.

Meski begitu Fang masih tak menyerah, berupaya untuk bangun dan menyerang pemuda bermulut kurang ajar itu. Halilintar juga tangannya sudah gatal tak sabar untuk melayangkan tinjuannya pada pemuda berkacamata itu. Taufan dan Gempa benar-benar kewalahan, hingga Taufan mengambil inisiatif, menyeret Halilintar yang masih mengucapkan kata-kata kasar itu keluar, meninggalkan Fang yang masih ditahan tubuhnya.

 _Blamm…_

Pintu tertutup dengan keras dan rapat, menyisakan keheningan di ruangan itu.

Tanpa suara, Fang menyentakkan tangannya, hingga pegangan Gempa terlepas. Ia pun kembali naik ke ranjangnya, membaringkan diri di sana. Terdiam.

Suasana tiba-tiba berubah canggung. Gempa masih berdiri di tempatnya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Fang tak menyangka hari pertamanya di asrama ini akan seburuk ini. Padahal salah satu alasannya datang ke tempat ini ialah agar ia bisa terlepas dari memorinya bersama ibunya. Namun pertengkarannya tadi itu kembali membuka luka lamanya, membuat hatinya perih. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya erat, berupaya agar cairan bening yang sudah menggenang itu tak keluar.

"Fang…?" sebuah suara yang sangat Fang benci memanggil namanya. Fang membenci suara itu. Suara yang mirip dengan suara Halilintar.

Pemuda itu tak menyahut. Ia malah membaringkan diri ke samping menghadap tembok, mencoba untuk melupakan semua kejadian hari ini. Besok pagi ia akan meminta untuk dipindahkan ke kamar lain.

Merasa tak direspon, Gempa pun naik ke ranjang tingkat dua itu, dan duduk dengan kaki menggantung di sana. Ia menatap Fang dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan kak Hali yah Fang. Dia hanya terbawa emosi tadi,"

Fang menggoyangkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Ia hanya berharap Gempa mau pergi dari sana secepatnya, membiarkannya tidur. Namun sepertinya pemuda bersurai gelap itu belum mau beranjak dari sana hingga memperoleh maaf darinya.

"Fang?"

Yang dipanggil mendecih. "Kakak macam apa yang membiarkan adiknya minta maaf atas kesalahannya sendiri?" ujarnya sinis.

Lama ia mendengar keheningan dari Gempa, hingga Fang gemas sendiri. Ia pun bangkit, duduk bersila, menatap Gempa dengan malas. Pemuda itu nampak menatap jauh, seolah tengah menerawang.

"Aku tidak terima dia bawa-bawa ibuku dalam hal ini," ucapnya tanpa sadar, dan Fang segera menyesalinya. Melihat tatapan tidak percaya dari wajah pemuda di depannya, membuatnya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Maaf," hanya itu respon yang diberikan oleh si pemilik iris emas.

Gempa baru saja mau membuka mulutnya untuk melanjutkan, namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak saat melihat sepasang organ yang terlindungi oleh kacamata itu nampak berkaca-kaca. Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap saat ini wajahnya masih 'seperti biasa'.

Sayangnya ekspresi terkejut Gempa membuatnya sadar bahwa kini ia sedang dalam kondisi 'tidak biasa'. Ia terdiam, lalu memejamkan matanya, menahan cairan bening yang sedari tadi mendesak untuk keluar.

Sepertinya Fang memang sensitif jika menyinggung soal wanita yang melahirkannya.

Apa mungkin—

Iris keemasan itu melebar.

"Ak—"

"FANG KENAPA MATAMU BISA MINUS!?"

"—Eh?" Fang baru saja hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dan langsung saja dipotong oleh pemuda di depannya dengan kalimat yang err… agak tidak nyambung dengan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi, suara Gempa yang tiba-tiba saja meninggi serta ekspresi yang penuh keantusiasan membuat si anak baru seolah ditarik dari satu dimensi ke dimensi yang lain dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik.

Di sisi Gempa sendiri, pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah antusias, sebelum tersenyum kikuk.

Fang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Entahlah…" tapi akhirnya menjawab juga. "Kebanyakan membaca, mungkin?"

Gempa tertawa renyah. "Aku juga suka membaca kok, tapi penglihatanku masih jernih. Mungkin kau kurang makan sayur,"

"Aku vegetarian,"

 _Krik krik krik…_

Suara jangkrik menggema entah darimana asalnya. Fang kini menatap Gempa dengan bosan, sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang ekspresi canggung. Tanpa sadar semburat kemerahan tipis mewarnai kedua belah pipinya.

"Dasar aneh,"

Gempa kembali mengukir senyumnya. "Hehe, ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku mau mengerjakan tugas dulu," ucapnya akhirnya, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil.

Fang menatap Gempa yang turun melalui tangga dengan ekspresi cueknya. Mendapati pemuda itu mulai duduk di atas kursi, Fang pun menarik diri untuk kembali berbaring, lalu menarik selimutnya kembali. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menenggelamkan diri ke alam mimpi. Sepertinya ia memilih untuk tidur lebih awal dari biasanya.

Tanpa keinginannya kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, entah karena apa.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

"Jadi beneran mau pindah kamar?" suara Gempa menyentakkannya. Fang menoleh ke arah pemuda itu sejenak, lalu kembali fokus ke depan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak cocok dengan saudara-saudaramu," ia membetulkan posisi tasnya. "Tadi pagi saja kita bertengkar lagi," sambungnya mengingat kejadian panas sejam yang lalu, dimana mengakibatkan keributan dalam kamar itu.

Pertengkaran yang hanya beralasankan perebutan kamar mandi.

Tidak seperti semalam, pagi ini hanya Gempalah seorang diri yang harus menghalau dua pemuda temperamental itu. Fang dan Halilintar. Taufan malah tertawa lepas menyaksikan pertengkaran hebat itu (dan diam-diam merekamnya) menambah buruk keadaan.

Gempa terdengar mendesah pasrah. "Kau orang ke-sembilan,"

Fang terdiam. Sejujurnya ia kasihan melihat si bungsu ini. Dialah yang sendirian mengurus kedua kakak tidak berguna itu. Dia pula yang harus menanggung akibat dari sikap kedua kakak kembarnya. Padahal Gempa adalah pemuda yang baik hati dan bijaksana. Malang sekali memiliki saudara yang tidak beres seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ibumu hebat sekali. Sekali melahirkan langsung punya tiga anak," Fang membuka obrolan baru. Menyadari omongannya barusan agak vulgar, ia segera menoleh ke arah Gempa. "Maaf, jangan dipikirkan,"

Gempa hanya terkekeh pelan. "Salah. Yang benar dua kali melahirkan, punya lima anak," ujarnya enteng.

Fang menganga tak percaya.

"Aku punya dua adik kembar, masih SMP. Tapi mereka juga sangat mirip dengan kami. Jadi sering dipanggil kembar lima, hehe," sambung Gempa sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Fang hanya mengeluarkan dengungan kecil sebagai respon. Ia cukup kagum, dengan ibu BoboiBoy bersaudara itu, yang sanggup mengurus lima anak kembar sekaligus. Si Halilintar dan Taufan itu saja sudah bikin stress. Pasti saat sedang berkumpul, rumah pemuda itu sangat ramai. Bertiga saja sudah begitu, apalagi jika berlima, ditambah dua orang tua?

Berbeda dengannya yang hanya anak tunggal, tanpa ayah. Dan sekarang Fang menjadi benar-benar sendirian saat keluarganya satu-satunya, ibunya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Menyadari raut kesedihan yang tersirat dari wajah datar itu, Gempa segera menempelkan bahunya pada bahu kurus pemuda di sampingnya. Fang mau tak mau tersentak, hampir saja mendorong lelaki yang mengenakan topi hitam-emas terbalik itu jika saja si pelaku tak langsung menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

Mereka terdiam, saling berpandangan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Jantung Fang berdebar keras, seolah akan keluar dari tempatnya saat itu pula. Gempa seperti tengah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan erat, entah karena apa. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu, kenapa mereka bisa sampai saling memandang begitu.

"Nanti kutemani,"

"Eh?"

Gempa pun melepas pegangannya, memberi sebuah senyum mempesona. "Nanti kutemani kau untuk mengurus kepindahan kamarmu,"

Fang mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Ia sungguh tak percaya pemuda di depannya ini sungguh berhati malaikat! Padahal pertemuan pertama mereka tidak bisa dibilang baik. Fang bersikap dingin, kasar nan angkuh padanya. Bahkan kemarin Fang sempat membentaknya. Dan pemuda itu masih saja mau membantunya?

Sepertinya ia jadi tidak tega meninggalkan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Semua kamar sudah penuh," seolah menjawab keraguan dari hatinya, ucapan seorang staf sekolah itu seolah membuat langit yang ada di atas Fang runtuh seketika.

"Eh?"

"Semua kamar sudah penuh," si pria paruh baya mengulangi ucapannya, tanpa memberikan perbedaan intonasi dari kalimat sebelumnya. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan bahwa hidupnya sungguh tidak dibumbuhi kebahagiaan. Kerutan di sekitar kulitnya menjelaskan bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudah terbawa emosi untuk sebuah hal kecil. "Kecuali kau mau tidur di lorong," sambungnya.

Fang hanya terdiam. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melirik pada Gempa yang kini juga menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'jadi apa?'. Ia sudah memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh pekerja ini, guna mengajukan permintaan untuk pindah kamar. Tapi langsung disambut dengan tidak hangat begitu.

Suasana di tempat itu berubah canggung.

"Kalau tidak ada urusan lagi silahkan keluar,"

Dan Fang harus belajar untuk mengontrol emosinya dari sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hanya teman sekamar. Lagipula di sekolah ini kau akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktumu untuk belajar, eskul, atau organisasi. Jadi waktu yang kau gunakan di kamar tidak begitu banyak," Gempa mencoba untuk menghibur lelaki di depannya yang tengah frustasi—meski ia tak menunjukkannya.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan beriringan. Gempa hendak ke kelas, sementara Fang harus ke ruang administrasi terlebih dahulu, untuk meminta informasi mengenai kelasnya sendiri. Kebetulan ruang kelas dua dan tempat tujuan Fang itu searah, jadi mereka (tepatnya Gempa yang menyarankan) pun berjalan bersama. Awalnya Gempa menawarkan diri untuk menemani pemuda itu hingga semua urusannya selesai, namun Fang menolak—dengan kasar. Ia tak ingin merepotkan pemuda pendek itu lebih jauh lagi.

Fang hanya menghela nafas panjang. Perkataan Gempa ada benarnya juga. Tapi satu hal yang membebani pikirannya.

Halilintar anggota klub basket.

Dan Fang juga anggota klub basket di sekolahnya yang lama.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghabiskan waktu sorenya berada satu klub dengan pemuda yang menyebalkan itu!? Fang mengerang. Ia menolak untuk bermain satu lapangan dengan lelaki yang (menurutnya) sok jago itu.

Lantas ia bisa apa?

Memilih olahraga yang lain?

 _Hell no!_ Basket adalah hal favoritnya, setelah donat lobak merah. Ia tak mungkin melepas hobinya itu hanya dengan alasan sederhana yang banyak dipakai oleh gadis-gadis dari komik romansa remaja.

"Memangnya kau ikut eskul apa?" Gempa berujar, agak kesal merasa dirinya diabaikan.

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Basket," jawabnya singkat, sukses mengejutkan pemuda bermata emas itu.

"Eh? Tapi… tapi…"

"Si Halilintah bodoh itu juga anak basket 'kan?" potong Fang. "Sudah tau. Aku liat seragamnya kemarin,"

Gempa tersenyum canggung. "Jadi…?"

"Aku tetap main basket lah! Lagipula aku tak mau dibilang pengecut, lari dari kenyataan dan sebagainya,"

"Hehehee, terbaik lah Fang!" Gempa mengacungkan jempolnya. "Lagipula mungkin dengan berada di tim yang sama, hubungan kalian bisa membaik,"

Dan Fang hanya memasang ekspresi ' _are you kidding me_ ' terbaiknya.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

Terkadang apa yang kita harapkan tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan—bahkan lebih buruk. Fang sudah menggunakan kalkulator otaknya dengan sangat baik. Waktu sekolah dimulai pada pukul 7.30 pagi, dan berakhir pada pukul 2.00 siang. Dimana ia menghabiskan waktunya selama enam setengah jam di kelas, ditambah waktu istirahat. Yah, waktu yang cukup untuk menikmati masa sekolahnya tanpa melihat wajah pemuda kembar tiga itu.

Fang sudah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk mendaftar di klub basket sepulang sekolah nanti. Ia sudah menyusun keoptimismean yang cukup untuk membuang rasa gengsinya. Biarlah ia harus berada dalam satu tim dengan Halilintar. Lagipula, bukan berarti saat latihan basket ia harus sepanjang hari melihat wajah si pemilik mata iritasi itu.

Bisa saja jika latihan, mereka ada di grup yang berbeda, dan disitulah kesempatan Fang untuk menunjukkan kemampuannya. Selain itu Fang juga bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan, untuk 'membalas' pemuda itu di lapangan dengan cara apapun.

Fang dengan rencana jahatnya.

Dan pemuda oriental itu harus menelan rencananya begitu memasuki kelas. Sebenarnya rencananya sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Hanya saja ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam impiannya untuk 'hidup tenang', dimana waktunya di kelas bisa ia gunakan tanpa melihat wajah—

"Wah! Kau di kelas ini!?"

—anak ini.

Fang terpengangah melihat sosok pemuda dengan topi biru yang ia miringkan ke samping, menyambutnya di ambang pintu. Pemuda itu memasang senyum lebar—yang menjengkelkan. Iris biru yang senantiasa berbinar kapanpun dan dimanapun entah kenapa membuatnya kesal. Bayangan saat pemuda ini terbahak-bahak diatas penderitaannya menggodanya untuk menerkam pemuda itu, mencekiknya hingga kehabisan nafas.

Ini masih di sekolah, Fang.

"Kebetulan sekali! Berarti kita ketemu seharian dong,"

Fang tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Hai Taufan, dia anak baru yang tadi kau ceritakan itu yah?" seorang anak mendatangi mereka berdua, menatap pemuda beriris sapphire itu sejenak, lalu memandang Fang dari atas sampai bawah.

Dipandangi seperti itu tentu saja membuat Fang tidak nyaman. "Apa pandang-pandang!?" sungutnya galak.

Pemuda itu nampak agak terkejut, hingga tawanya pun lepas, membuat Fang tersinggung.

"Bwahahahaha! Kau benar! Gak cuma wajahnya, sikapnya juga mirip cewek!"

Iris karamel Fang melebar. Ia langsung mendelik pada Taufan yang kini ikut tertawa.

"Hehehe, betulkan? Tapi dia satu-satunya orang yang berani menantang Kak Hali loh!"

"Wah? Beneran? Waahh… punya sembilan nyawa dia,"

"Habisnya ada Gempa yang bela dia. Coba satu lawan satu. Pasti sudah K.O, hahahahaa!"

Perempatan imaginer muncul di kepala Fang. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang ini bergosip tentangnya tepat di depannya sendiri!? Di depan guru pula!

"Heih! Sudahlah! Kalian tidak lihat ada saya di sini?" guru (yang sedari tadi hanya diam) di sampingnya pun melerai. "Cepat kembali ke tempat kalian!" pinta guru itu dengan suara selembut kapas. Pantas saja siswanya berani kurang ajar begini.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Ia baru menyadari bahwa saat ini mereka berempat menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas itu. Ia pun memasuki kelas—menabrak bahu Taufan begitu saja.

Yang ditabrak hanya membetulkan letak topinya yang tidak seperti biasanya, mendengus, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. Temannya mengekor di belakang.

Sang pengajar pun menggeleng maklum, lalu ikut memasuki kelas itu dengan langkah anggun. "Anak-anak, hari ini kalian ada teman baru,"

Guru itu lalu menoleh ke arah Fang. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu,"

"Fang, dari SMA Atata Tiga," sahut Fang singkat. Ia menatap kembali gurunya, tanda selesai berbicara.

Ia bisa menangkap suara jeritan tertahan dari beberapa gadis. Fang hanya memberi ekspresi angkuh, meski dalam hati ia membanggakan diri. Ternyata dimanapun, semua perempuan sama saja. Mudah terkagum hanya dengan penampilan.

"Baiklah Fang, silahkan duduk di sebelah sana," si guru menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di pojok, dan Fang hanya menurut saja.

Meski ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak meledak, saat mengetahui siapa pemilik bangku di depannya.

Si pemilik—Taufan membalikkan badan, saat Fang sudah sampai, memberi cengiran lebar. "Kuharap kau betah di kelas ini,"

Hanya dibalas dengan dengusan.

Sayup-sayup kelas itu mulai ricuh atas kedatangannya.

"Fang, kau keturunan China yah?"

"Keren banget!"

"Rambutmu itu biru asli atau dicat?"

"Cewek, bagi nomor telponnya dong!"

Sementara Fang berusaha mengontrol emosinya, Taufan malah tertawa lepas atas penderitaannya. Akhirnya kelas itu kembali tenang, saat sang guru mengetuk-ngetuk papan tulis, meminta perhatian.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

Fang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tak pernah menyangka bisa satu kelas dengan Taufan. Haruskah ia melihat wajah anak itu 24 jam sehari!?

Ia menyeruput jus kotak rasa anggurnya yang keempat, meremas box minuman itu hingga suara isapannya terdengar saat isinya habis. Fang meletakkan dengan kasar benda yang sudah menjadi sampah itu, berdekatan dengan tiga kotak remuk lainnya.

Hampir saja ia membanting meja lalu berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa—jika tak mengingat bahwa kini ia tengah berada dalam perpustakaan sekolah barunya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah, membaringkan pipi kirinya di meja. Pikirannya menerawang kemana-mana. Hingga ia langsung tersentak—

 _Fuu~_

"A─apa!?"

—begitu merasakan tiupan di telinganya kanannya. Begitu ia terbangun, sesosok pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan topi hitam yang dipasang terbalik tengah berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan senyuman jahil.

"Dilarang tidur di perpustakaan," ujar sosok itu, bertingkah seolah-olah tengah memperingatkan. Meski wajah ramahnya itu tak mendukung.

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Berisik. Siapa juga yang tidur," ujarnya cuek. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk meladeni pemuda itu.

Gempa pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Fang, menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Kalau begitu apa? Melamun?"

Fang menggeser bokongnya, memberi sedikit jarak antara dirinya dan Gempa. "Bukan urusanmu,"

Gempa hanya mengembangkan senyumannya. "Aku tadi ketemu Kak Taufan. Dia sudah cerita,"

Fang yang mendengar nama itu tiba-tiba saja naik darah. Ia kembali membaringkan pipinya, membelakangi pemuda beriris keemasan itu. Mulutnya komat-kamit, menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Dia mengerjaimu yah?" Gempa terkekeh kecil. "Maaf,"

"Aku tak mau mendengarnya darimu,"

Gempa menghela nafas panjang. "Nanti akan kusuruh dia berhenti,"

Fang tetap tidak merespon.

Mereka terjebak dalam keheningan yang panjang.

"Gempa,"

Sampai suara seorang perempuan menarik perhatian Fang.

"Ngapain santai-santai di sini? Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

Ia kembali menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis cantik yang mengenakan hijab merah muda tengah berkacak pinggang, menatap pemuda yang sedari tadi bersamanya dengan marah yang dibuat-buat.

Gempa menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Hehehee, maaf, maaf…" ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, menatap Fang yang kini tengah menatap mereka berdua, meski dengan tubuh yang sepenuhnya tertumpu pada meja.

"Aku pergi dulu yah Fang,"

Fang tidak memberi jawaban, namun ekspresinya seolah mempersilahkan. Lagipula ia sedang tak mau diganggu sekarang.

Ia sempat bertemu pandang dengan gadis itu, dan gadis itu memberinya seulas senyum ramah, sebelum mereka berdua pun berlalu, meninggalkan Fang yang diselimuti rasa penasaran.

.

~(^w^~) (~n_n)~

.

Setelah mengumpulkan nafasnya, Fang pun melangkah masuk ke ruangan itu. Dan seperti dugaannya, lapangan dalam ruangan itu sudah ramai oleh para atlit. Suara decit sepatu yang bergesekan dengan lantai terdengar tidak asing bagi Fang. Mereka semua masih sedang pemanasan. Sepertinya ia belum terlambat.

Melihat pemandangan itu mau tidak mau mengukir senyum di wajah oriental Fang. Ia sudah lama tidak bermain basket, membuatnya merindukan suasana ini. Dulu dia adalah kapten di timnya, membuatnya banyak dipuja-puja oleh para gadis dan juga juniornya. Meski terkenal keras dan galak, namun kedisiplinan pemuda berkacamata itulah yang membawa timnya bisa masuk turnamen tingkat nasional, meski pada akhirnya harus pulang dengan tangan kosong.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Suara seorang gadis menyadarkan Fang dari nostalgianya. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis pirang dengan mata biru di sana. Gadis yang terlihat berdarah asing itu membawa sebuah papan jepit, membuat Fang berpikir bahwa gadis itu adalah manager dari tim basket ini.

"Aku… aku mau masuk basket," jawab Fang seadanya.

"Eh? Kau murid kelas satu?" si manager agak kaget, menyadari tinggi Fang yang tidak bisa dibilang amatir. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Siapa yang tidak dagdigdug melihat cowok tinggi, ganteng, keren pula?

Fang mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah. "Bukan, aku kelas dua…" ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku murid baru," sambungnya, membuat si gadis mengangguk mengerti.

"Eng… baiklah. Sebentar, aku panggilkan kapten,"

Mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, Fang pun ditinggal sendiri. Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, tak menemukan Halilintar di sana. Beberapa orang sudah menyadari kehadirannya, menyempatkan diri untuk menunda aktifitas mereka hanya untuk melihat murid baru yang agak err… keren itu.

Fang yang merasa risih menjadi pusat perhatian hanya bisa berdehem, mencoba bersikap tidak peduli.

"Eh, jadi kau?"

Mata Fang membelalak lebar.

Suara yang **benar-benar** sudah dikenalnya. Ia segera menoleh, mendapati gadis pirang tadi—bersama dengan sang kapten yang telah ia janjikan.

Fang melotot melihat gelang kain hitam, tanda kepemimpinan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan pemuda itu. Ia kembali menatap wajah pemuda itu, dan seketika wajahnya sendiri pucat pasi.

"Kau… kaptennya?" Fang meneguk ludah.

Iris ruby itu memicing. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringgai yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Fang merinding seketika.

"Jangan bersikap tidak sopan begitu dengan seniormu,"

Fang mendelik tidak senang.

"Meski kau berpengalaman di sekolah lamamu, tapi kau harus tetap diperlakukan sebagai anak kelas satu," sambung Halilintar, mengukir senyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

 **Tbc**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Ada yang nanya kenapa harus basket? Soalnya Hali kelihatan lebih cocok main basket, dibanding Fang yang harus main sepak bola. Lagian mereka berdua sama-sama type _cool_. Dan anak basket biasanya diidentikkan dengan cowok _cool_. Udah itu aja :v

Sebenarnya diantara ketiga BoboiBoy saya lebih prefer ke Gempa. Tapi karena kemarin banyak yang minta harem, ya udah, nanti saya usahakan! XD Maaf kalo nanti jadinya terkesan pilih kasih atau apa XD Saya kurang suka genre harem sih. Tapi namanya juga tantangan! :3

Yang minta doublepairing GemFang & HaliTau juga ada. Selanjutnya akan saya pikirkan, tapi saya lagi mikirin ide yang agak gila! XD *plak*

Oke, makasih banyak buat para readers yang menyempatkan diri untuk mereview chapter lalu! Juga yang nge-fave, dan nge-follow! Sungguh menenangkan jiwa dan raga… *pukul dada kiri*

Sekarang, bolehkah saya minta review lagi? Silahkan member kritik, saran dan pendapat kalian semua~

Akhir kata, review please~


End file.
